Even a Lioness Can Love a Snake
by the-paperback-writer2000
Summary: Hermione finds herself in an impossible situation when she tells her best friend and long time crush that she already has a date to the Yule Ball. An unlikely fellow proposes an unlikely plan. Is there more there than Hermione thought? This is rated M because I don't necessarily know where I'm going with it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings are property of JK Rowling, our literary queen. Thanks, byeeeee

Chapter 1

The fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindors were all in a room, not quite the size of the great hall, taking their winter potions exams. Draco couldn't help but notice the golden trio whispering among themselves, and judging by the stressed looks on the two boys faces, the conversation was undoubtedly about the fast approaching Yule Ball.

"How about it, 'Mione. I don't have anyone, you don't have anyone…" Weasley trailed off. Draco watched as Hermione Granger, arguably the most brilliant witch of their class, maybe even the school, face turned a deep shade of red and her facial expression changed from irritability to straight anger.

"Not that it's any of your business, Ronald, but somebody's already asked me," Granger lashed before standing up and walking over to Professor Snape, handing in her test booklet. She appeared next to Ron, again, angrily picking up her bags and books from the table. "And I said yes." With that, Granger stormed out of the room, leaving Ron's last minute attempt at getting a date to the Yule ball an epic fail.

"Mental, that one is. I doubt anyone has actually asked her. She's just too proud to admit it," Weasley muttered to Harry Potter before getting a swift smack to the back of the head from Professor Snape.

"Stupid git," Draco muttered under his breath, turning his attention back to his exam.

"What was that, Draco," whispered Pansy Parkinson next to him. Draco tried not to cringe at his almost-girlfriend's shrill voice. He just shook his head.

"It's nothing. Nothing important." Draco looked up again, looking at the door that Hermione had just left out of. He quickly finished his exam and left the room.

Draco didn't know when his feelings had changed about muggleborns. Probably sometime around when Hermione Granger had punched him in the nose and called him a cockroach just one year previous. The power the punch held and the term 'cockroach' had made it click in his mind that no one, no matter who they were born to, were inherently lesser than another person. What made a person lesser was how they chose to act towards others, especially those with less privilege. That single punch and word combination had sent him into a spiral and made him re-evaluate everything he had ever said to every muggleborn, especially Hermione Granger. No matter how cruel he was to her, she never started anything first. She carried herself with such class and dignity even when he had been so awful to her. Besides that, she was possibly the brightest witch of the century. Draco didn't dare tell his father about any of this. Granger was a topic of many conversation at the Malfoy manor, mostly "Draco, why is that filthy mudblood friend of Potter's doing better than you?" Lately it had become harder and harder for Draco to bite back his anger when his father called Hermione a mudblood. That was one thing Draco beat himself up about over and over again. He should have never called her a 'filthy little mudblood' in their second year. He remembered the moment so clearly, when those words came out of his mouth. He could see the young Hermione's face suddenly fall. It was as if he had completely torn down all the walls that made her strong. Draco would never forgive himself for it.

Draco was about to turn a corner to go down to the dungeons when he heard something coming from a small corridor to the side of him. It sounded like a girl crying. Draco hesitated and looked towards the passageway to the dungeons before turning and decided to follow the noise of the tears. As he slowly walked down the stairs and rounded the corner, he saw someone with a small frame and bushy, brown hair sitting on the steps. Conjured birds flew around her as Draco realized it was none other than Hermione Granger herself. Draco hesitated. Should he just turn around and go back up the stairs? It really wasn't any of his business. But he wasn't one to leave someone distraught alone. Plus, he was curious. He slowly continued down the stairs and stopped when he was in front of Hermione. The girl slowly looked up and furrowed her brows when she saw the blonde headed boy in front of her.

"Draco..?" She asked, her voice mirroring the confusion on her face.

"May I sit down," Draco asked softly. Hermione nodded and Draco sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here? Come to taunt me," Hermione sniffled. Draco shook his head next to her.

"I just didn't think you'd want to be in here alone, Granger." Hermione's head snapped up when he called her by her name. She was expected 'mudblood' or at least 'muggleborn'. It was a very rare occurrence that Draco Malfoy, son of one of the most established pureblood families in the wizarding world, would call Hermione by something as decent as her name.

"Is this some kind of sick prank," Hermione asked softly, turning her head to face forward again. She didn't want Draco to see the tears forming in her eyes again.

Her and Draco had been at odds since their first year, though she suspected the attention was on her because she was friends with Harry. She had always found it so juvenile that Draco and his family (and really most wealthy purebloods) would really think of someone lesser just because they weren't raised in an all wizard household. It wasn't so bad the first year. Yes, there were comments here and there but Draco had spent most of his year taunting Harry and Ron, as Hermione wasn't friends with them the entire year. It didn't start hitting hard until the year after when Draco called her a 'filthy little mudblood' and she was petrified soon after. Though Hermione had to admit, Draco hadn't bothered her much since she punched him in the nose during third year. It wasn't normally like Hermione to act out in violence but the pressure of all her classes and having to deal with time travel had messed with her and stressed her to the point where her nerves were as thin as a wire.

"Look, I saw you get angry at Weasley and storm out of the room. This isn't a prank, I just know Weasel can be a git and-"

"It's Weasley and I'm fine," Hermione snapped. Draco sighed and made to get up. "Wait, no I'm sorry. You don't have to leave. It's just… it's been a long day." Draco looked at Hermione. Stress was wearing on her. He could see giant eye bags and dark circles under her eyes and her skin didn't have it's normal glow to it.

"Why is that," Draco asked, trying not to grit his teeth. He normally didn't like talking about feelings with girls, or small talk at all. He was more of a quick shag and never talk again type of guy. But this was Granger. That wasn't even in the picture. Hermione rolled her eyes at the question.

"Everyone is just so obsessed with this stupid ball. I don't even understand the appeal. And yes, I thought I would be going with Ronald but as it got nearer and nearer, he wasn't even asking me. And when he asked me today I just… I felt like a last resort. And it makes perfect sense. He's had his eyes on those Beauxbatons girls since they've arrived so of course I'm not going to be a first choice." Hermione barely got a breath in as she spiraled through her emotions.

"Well, Weasley's a git." Draco raised his hand as Hermione opened her mouth to defend him. "And I know he's your friend, Granger, and I know you two probably both want to be more but boys are thick. They wouldn't know a relationship if it hit them in the face. Weasley probably doesn't even realize he likes you." Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to formulate an response but couldn't. Draco took this opportunity to speak again. "As for the appeal of the ball, it's an excuse to let yourself go. There's so much… evil and dark things going on right now that the ball is an excellent excuse to let your hair down and just relax, even if it's just for one night.

"So I'd assume you're going. So you can… just focus on having fun for a night?" Hermione suspected Draco's affiliation with the dark lord. Hell, most of the school probably suspected it, but Hermione was possibly one of the only one that expected he had no choice in the matter. Draco shrugged.

"I might stop by for a little while." There was a thick silence that was soon interrupted by the small birds Hermione had conjured splatting against the wall.

"Bogger! I told Ron I had a date in the heat of the moment and I don't. I'm going to either show up to the ball looking incredibly stupid or I'm going to sit up in my dorm room as everyone suspecte," Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Why don't you just find a date," Draco asked her. Hermione sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"It isn't that easy for me. I don't think anyone actually thinks about me like that. And I know Harry doesn't have a date but he's… He's Harry. I don't think he nor Ron even realize I'm a girl," she answered with a sad chuckle. "I don't think I've ever caught the attention of a boy in that way. Bushy hair, big teeth. I guess there's Krum but he doesn't really have anything intelligent to say. No, I'd rather go alone than go with him." She said it as if she was trying to convince herself. The corridor fell silent again.

"Go with me," Draco said suddenly. Hermione looked shocked and Draco must admit, the words coming out of his mouth shocked him as well. He hadn't meant to say it.

"Yeah, I'd love to see the looks on Weasley and Potter's face. And I could get rid of Pansy at least for a night. Plus, you could make Weasley jealous. Yeah, this just might work!"

"Aren't you and Pansy…" Hermione trailed off as Draco shook his head.

"No, I honestly can't stand her. I think she just fancies my because of my name."

"Draco, come on, we don't like each other." While this stung Draco, he controlled his facial expression and continued.

"It's strictly a business arrangement, Granger. We pretend to like each other for one night and we both get something out of the arrangement."

"Would anyone actually buy it?"

"I find myself to be pretty damn convincing." Hermione chewed at the side of her cheek, something Draco had noticed she did when she was deep in thought. She finally sighed.

"Fine, but if we keep talking, I'm going to be late to Muggle History," Hermione muttered, gathering her books.

"Why are you taking that class anyway? You were raised in a muggle household," Draco asked, standing up and brushing off his pants. "I suppose you just like burying yourself in books to escape the real world."

"No, I just find it interesting to see it from a different party's perspective," Hermione huffed, her ears tinted slightly pink. "Anyway, meet me in the library at 8:00 tonight so we can talk about the logistics of our plan." Hermione turned around and marched up the stairs before even hearing Draco's answer. Draco shook his head and headed back down to where he was originally going.

At 7:50 that night Draco wandered out of his common room, careful not to bump into anyone. While he didn't technically have to be back in his dorm until 10:00, it would be very out of character for him to be going to the library of all places at night, and he didn't need prying eyes asking question.

It was 7:58 as Draco was about to round the corner to the library when he ran into Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini on their way back from probably harassing some first year from another house. That was those two's favorite activity.

"Where are you going Draco," Zabini asked, curious as to why Draco was seemingly on his way to the library.

"I need to go to the library," Draco muttered, figuring it useless to lie.

"You never go to the library," Goyle questioned.

"I am tonight," Draco snapped. He took a deep breath. "Professor Snape asked me to grab a book for him," he lied expertly, figuring it would do a better job of leading them off his trail than being snappy.

"Do you want us to wait for you," Zabini asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I might wander a bit when I'm done. Don't know how long I'll be. I'll see you two later in the common room." With that, Draco pushed by them and to the library, ignoring the confused muttering from his two friends. He checked his watch. 8:05.

"Bollocks," he swore under his breath. Hopefully Hermione was still there. Sure enough Hermione was in the library at her usual secluded table that she used to study. Unsurprisingly, she had her nose in a book, although Draco didn't recognize the title. Must have been some muggle book. Hermione pursed her lips as Draco sat down across from her.

"You're late. I thought you bailed." Draco shook his head.

"Ran into a couple people. They were extremely curious why I'd be going to the library."

"Well, the library is an incredibly useful place. I feel like most students should get some use out of it."

"Yeah, it's useful if you're some git that actually studies and dedicates a specific time and place to do homework." Draco hadn't meant for his words to sound as harsh as they did and regretted them as soon as the hurt crossed Hermione's face. Before he could even think about apologizing, Hermione cleared her throat and summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

"So I think we need to create an actual contract with some rules in place." Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Typical Hermione Granger. Has to plan everything out to a t," he sneered.

"Rule one," Hermione started, putting the quill to the paper. "No saying rude things that night." Draco pursed his lips.

"Okay," he agreed. "But light teasing is allowed," he added hastily. Hermione nodded, writing it down.

"Rule two. Don't be oggling and getting cozy with other girls. I don't care what you do after the ball but none of that when we're in the public eye."

"Okay. And same for you but with boys." Hermione nodded.

"Three, no PDA."

"Granger, no one is going to believe we fancy each other."

"I don't want you touching me!"

"How are you expecting this to work," Draco questioned. Hermione chewed the side of her cheek then sighed.

"Fine, but you can't kiss me." Draco shrugged and agreed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"And four," Hermione started before looking up at Draco. He felt his stomach tighten as her chestnut eyes fell onto him. "We have to make it believable." Draco nodded and signed the bottom of the parchment.

"I'll pick you up at 6:45 on Saturday. Be ready," he said before getting up and leaving the library. Hermione chewed her lip as she watched Draco leave the library. She couldn't help but be hesitant with her decision. But then again, why was he being so decent to her?

It was almost 9:30 by the time Hermione got back to the common room.

"Blimey, Hermione. Where've you been," Ron asked.

"Library," she replied plainly.

"Say, who are you going with anyway," Harry asked from the red couch situated in front of the burning fire.

"It's a surprise," Hermione told him, turning on her heels to head up to her dorm.

"I bet you anything she doesn't even have anyone to go with," she heard Ron telling Harry. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the surprise her two best friends were in for as she made her way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione nervously smoothed her dress down again, standing in front of the mirror. Her dress was periwinkle blue and made of a materially that flowed gracefully around her. It was tiered and turned into a slightly darker bluish purple at the bottom. The small organza sleeves fell lightly against her upper arms. The fitted perrinkle top brought out all her curves perfectly. Her hair was in an updo and in it, she had stuck delicate glittering flowers that her mother had sent her. Her makeup (thanks to Lavender Brown) was light yet elegant with a little bit of rouge, some mascara, and a nice lip stain. Hermione couldn't remember a time she had gotten this dressed up. As her nerves heightened and she felt as though she could run to the Slytherin common room and cancel the whole operation, a house elf that helped with cleaning in the Gryffindor common room apparated into the room with a _pop!_ She bowed deeply.

"There's a young man here to see you off, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Minni." The house elf bowed again before leaving the room. Hermione took one more look in the mirror and sighed before making her way out of her dorm and out of the the Fat Lady swung open, there stood Draco Malfoy. Unlike most of the boys Hermione had seen bustling about, Draco was dressed in a smart, fitted, black tux. He had a deep green folded handkerchief in the breast pocket of his tux jacket and the cuff links had little snakes with shining emerald eyes in them. She seemed to be having the same effect on Draco as neither of them said anything for at least a minute. They would be lying to each other if they said they didn't look dashing. Draco was the first to clear his throat and end the silence.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, offering Hermione his arm.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Hermione teased, taking Draco's outstretched arm. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he lead Hermione down to the Great Hall. As they got closer and closer, the sounds of the party got louder and louder. As the approached the stairs leading to the entrance, Draco pulled Hermione to the side. The smell of cologne with a hint of pine filled her nose as Draco stepped closer to her.

"Do you remember all the rules," he hissed, not bothering to bring the malice out of his voice. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was as nervous as Hermione was. He had found it oddly comforting when he had felt her nerves in her raised pulse when they had been walking together. Hermione nodded.

"Do you," she snapped back. "I remind you that you can't be cross with me." Draco sighed and nodded his head.

"Great, now that we're both in agreement, let's go." Hermione took hold of Draco's arm again and together they ascended down the large set of stairs leading to the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco smirked as he heard the gasp of Pansy Parkinson somewhere next to him but the seemingly coupled Draco and Hermione kept their gazes forward to the Great Hall. That's when Hermione heard something that was music to her ear.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron's voice said. "Would ya look at that. Hermione's cozied up with Malfoy." Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall but not before Hermione flew an award winning smile at where Ron and Harry were standing. She was awarded with a scowl from Ron.

"It's working," Hermione whispered to Draco. "Ron's absolutely livid."

"Yeah, I don't think Pansy's to fond of us, either," sneered in delight as they walked into the Great Hall.

It was hardly recognizable. The usual dull brown of the hall was now a brilliant silver and blue winter landscape. Huge glittering garlands hung from the ceiling and gigantic ice sculptures of various elegant creatures were places about the room. There was a large table towards the far wall that held various types of punches and treats to snack on. Hermione and Draco walked over to a spot just outside the dance floor, as it was customary for the wizards and witches competing in the Triwizard Tournament to dance before everyone else. Suddenly boisterous instrumental music started playing and in strode all of the Triwizard Tournament competitors. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang, Victor Krum with a Hufflepuff girl that Hermione didn't recognize, and finally Harry with Parvati Patil. Once all the couples took their spots on the dance floor, an elegant waltz started to play, marking the start of the night.

After a minute or so of just the Triwizard Tournament competitors and their dates dancing, others started to join them on the dance floor. It looked so much like an ice rink that Hermione thought it would be slick but no one seemed to be having any trouble walking, or dancing for that matter, on it. Draco turned to face Hermione and offered his hand to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Granger. Don't leave me hanging," the blonde teased. Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips as she took Draco's hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

"Did you pay any attention in McGonagall's dancing lessons," Hermione hissed nervously as Draco pulled her to an empty spot on the floor.

"Of course," he replied with a smirk on his face. The hand that wasn't holding Hermione's landed on her waist. Hermione felt herself blush as she felt the warmth of Draco's hand. Draco knew, however, that Hermione had not practiced and felt her nerves through her racing pulse. "Just follow my lead," he whispered as he started dancing. Hermione was surprised at how elegant and graceful Draco was. He lead her effortlessly as they glided across the dance floor, ignoring the glances of others. Hermione found herself breathless as Draco danced with her. Soon the Waltz was over. Draco's hand didn't leave Hermione's waist for a moment as he looked down at her. That is, until a large curtain flew up and revealed the stage, manned by The Weird Sisters. An upbeat rock song started to play as the lights suddenly dimmed and different colored spotlights moved all around. Hermione froze as Draco started dancing to the wild music.

"What is it, Granger? Don't know how to dance?"

"I-I've never socially danced before," she stuttered over the loud music.

"Come on," Draco shouted. "Just lose yourself and dance with me! Have a little fun." Draco started dancing a smile spread across Hermione's face as she watched Draco's goofy dance moves. They danced together, ignoring the glares of Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley.

After a few songs, Draco stopped dancing and looked at Hermione. She was dancing along giddly with Lavender Brown and Lavender's date. He smiled at her finally carefree nature. _I guess she can have fun once in a while_ he thought to himself. Hermione stopped dancing and looked at Draco. Draco morphed his genuine smile into his normal smirk as he took Hermione's arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I'm getting some punch. You want some?" Hermione nodded and followed Draco off the dance floor. She stood by a wall as Draco got the punch. As Draco brought over an icy blue liquid he leaned close to Hermione as he gave her her drink,

"We've got eyes on us," he whispered into her ear. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see an angry looking Ron glaring at them from a table joined by Harry, and Padma and Parvati Patil. "Follow my lead," Draco murmured into Hermione's ear, his hot breath grazing her neck. She nodded. A breath caught in Hermione's throat as Draco's free hand snaked around her back and pulled her closer to him. She let her hands lightly trail Draco's back and shoulder,

"Okay now giggle like I said some sort of flirty joke," he whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled before pulling back and playfully swatting Draco's shoulder.

"Oh Draco! Stop!" Draco's first name felt weird in Hermione's mouth but it wouldn't be believable unless she sacrificed her dignity and said Draco's name. Draco seemed to take no note of it. It went on like this until the two of them finished their drinks.

"Shall we go to the dance floor again," Draco asked, putting his drink down on a tray that was floating past. Hermione did the same as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I'm just going to talk to Harry for a quick moment." Before Draco left, Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on them so, without thinking, she planted a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek. One side of Draco's lips raised into a half smile as he turned and made his way back to the dance floor. Hermione's heart gave a flutter when he turned around and winked at her. Giving herself a moment to regain herself, she walked over to where Harry, Ron, and their dates were sitting.

"Hello everyone," she chirped at the somber looking group. "Would you like to join Draco and I for a dan-"

"No! We don't want to join you and Malfoy," Ron spat, although the Patil twins slumped back in their chairs. It was clear they had wanted to dance. Hermione shrugged.

"Just thought I'd offer." Before she left she turned to Padma and Parvati. "You two are more than welcome to join if you'd like." Smiles broke out on their faces as they got up and joined Hermione on the dance floor. Ron and Harry watched on as Hermione gleefully hugged and danced with Draco. Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before getting up and storming over to the food table, dragging Harry with him.

"Our plan is working so well," Draco muttered into Hermione's ear, gesturing with his head to the angry Ron. Hermione smiled at him and kept dancing.

As the night wound down and the Great Hall was starting to empty slowly, Hermione and Draco left the dance floor.

"I'm gonna snag some treats from the table then I'll take you back to your common room," Draco told Hermione as he headed to the food table. Hermione walked out of the Great Hall smiling. She saw Ron and Harry leaning against the wall and bounced over to them.

"Fun night, aye," she asked them in a gitty tone.

"Yeah, loads of fun. Hey, Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing," Ron snapped. Hermione drew back, her smile wiped off her face. She straightened up and set her jaw.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Him? Of all people you choose _him?_ Why couldn't you just have gone with that Krum bloke?"

"Because I didn't _want_ to, Ronald," Hermione hissed. She could feel herself becoming unhinged. Her ears felt hot as she clenched her fists.

"So you pick Malfoy! Of all people! He's the enemy here, 'Mione," yelled Ron. People were starting to turn at the commotion.

"He's not the enemy. Stop being dramatic." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you chose him," Ron spat, still yelling.

"Well then you know the solution then, don't you?"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Hermione was yelling now.

"Next time there's a ball, grow a pair and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" Tears were running down Hermione's face at this point as she ran out of the entrance hall. When Draco got to the doorway to the Great Hall, all he saw was Hermione leaving. However, he noticed she had ran the opposite way of where the Gryffindor dorms were. He shot a glare at Ron and took off after her, suspecting where she might have gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As he made his way down the stairs of the corridor across from the entrance to the dungeon, Draco sure enough heard Hermione's soft cries. He also heard the birds and deducted that the birds were emotionally charged.

"Ron, if that's you, go away," Hermione choked, not looked up from her hands.

"It's not Ron," Draco said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. While he had changed much over the years, it did give him some sort of sit satisfaction to see Hermione Granger, the wonder witch, so upset. She always presented herself as so stoic and unfazed by anything. See her so emotionally vulnerable was different than anything Draco had seen and he had been seeing it a lot lately. Hermione looked up at the sound of Draco's voice. Her eyes were red and puffy, a thin smudge of mascara sat under her eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed glumly, looking back down at her hands.

"Try to contain your excitement, Granger," Draco teased, sitting down next to the crying girl. Hermione let out a dry laugh. Draco offered her a piece of fudge he had snagged from the treat table. Hermione took it and nibbled on it, apparently lost in thought.

"Pansy looked nice tonight…" she trailed, obviously hinting at something. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you're trying to insinuate something, Granger, you're completely wrong." Annoyance was in Draco's voice. It was clear he had faced inquiry about him and Pansy many times.

"I've just always thought there was something there." Draco shook his head.

"There almost is. We've shagged a couple times, unfortunately, but there's nothing actually there." Hermione didn't say anything but Draco could feel her looking at him. He sighed. "She just wants me because of my inherited wealth. I'd prefer not to be with someone like that," he added simply. Hermione nodded and turned back around to face forward.

"Malfoy, why are you here," she asked. "I said I didn't care what you did after the ball." Hermione hadn't meant for her words to come out as harsh as they had. She waited for Draco to leave in a huff. But he didn't. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing else for me to do. I'm tired of all the Slytherin dorm parties where I just end up hungover and in some abandoned broom closet with a girl a hardly know. It's not productive in the grand scheme of things." Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

"Ron's a sod," Hermione exclaimed. The birds around her started fluttering about restlessly and Draco was afraid they would dive bomb again. "I really did enjoy myself tonight and he has to go around being a jealous git. Well, it isn't my fault he didn't ask me to go with him."

"No offense, Granger, but you're looking at this all wrong." Hermione's confusion and anger filled eyes snapped to Draco. Draco held his hands up defensively. "I mean, you're right about Weasley being a sod, I'll give you that, but why don't you just make the move first? I mean, you _are_ a Gryffindor. Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Hermione's mouth curled into a small smile.

"You're right. I am being stupid." With that Hermione got up and brushed off her periwinkle dress. She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Draco with the slowly disappearing birds. He sighed and made his way back to the Slytherin common room, sure it would be extremely noisy.

Hermione raced up to the Gryffindor common room to apologize to Ron and make her move. As she neared the portrait, she could hear commotion from the other side. It sounded like the house was having a post ball party. Hermione started to prepare what she was going to say to Ron. She would pull him aside and say "Hey Ron. I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have put all the pressure on you to ask me first? Want to grab a hot butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Yes, that sounded good. It just might work. She took a deep breath and gave the Fat Lady the password and walked through the portrait hole. But what she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Everyone else was still in their dress robes (besides Ron who was humiliated by his and had changed into black slacks and a white button up) and dancing around, drinking butterbeer. However, Ron seemed to be preoccupied, his lips and arms seemingly attached to to Lavender Brown. Hermione was frozen in her place as she watched her best friend snog her roommate. Ginny Weasley appeared next to her.

"Come on, let's go up to the dormitories," she whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded numbly as she let Ginny lead her up to the girls dormitory, ignoring the confused calls of Harry behind them. Hermione silently undressed and changed into her pajamas while Ginny snuck through a secret passage to the kitchen to get some tea and biscuits. Shortly after, Ginny popped in again and set a steaming mug of tea on Hermione's bedside table and sat down next to Hermione, holding her while she cried.

When she stopped she looked up at Ginny with tear stained cheeks.

"How does it feel, Ginny, when you see the way that Harry looks at Cho? That's how it felt tonight when I saw Ron with Lavender." Ginny thought for a moment.

"But you and Malfoy…" she was stopped by Hermione shaking her head.

"It was all a ruse. Malfoy and I made an arrangement to make both Ron and Pansy Parkinson jealous." Hermione told Ginny the whole story over tea. To Hermione's surprise, Ginny didn't looked shocked at all. In fact, she looked rather bored by it.

"Are you not surprised at all," Hermione asked, bewilderment in her voice. Ginny shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for that sod." Hermione just shrugged. She had to admit that Ginny was right. Her and Draco were an unlikely pairing. "Did you at least have fun?" Hermione hesitated but nodded.

"Yes, but before you say anything, it had nothing to do with Malfoy. I'm sure I would've had fun with anyone I had chosen to go with." Ginny shrugged but still had the shit eating grin that her older brother, Fred and George, always had.

"Suit yourself. For the record, it worked. I heard Pansy is absolutely livid." Hermione smiled. At least Draco had gotten what he had wanted. Ginny patted Hermione's knee, took the two tea cups, and headed out of the girls dormitory. Hermione put a silencing charm around her bed so she couldn't hear the party still going full force outside her room and tried to fall asleep, although the image of Ron and Lavender kept her awake. When she finally did drift off, she found herself dreaming of the smell of pine cologne.

Hermione wasn't at breakfast that morning. She had peeked into the Great Hall and saw Lavender sitting at her usual spot next to Ron and decided to skip on breakfast in the Great Hall, walking to the kitchens instead. Draco couldn't help but take notice of her absence. He also took notice of Pansy's withering glares from across the room. She had decided to sit elsewhere for the time being. _Can't imagine why,_ Draco thought, smirking to himself. He still couldn't manage to tear his eyes from Lavender Brown sitting where Hermione Granger should've been sitting. And her damn shampoo. That damn smell had filled his nose the entire night last night. It smelled like the rose water perfume his mother used to wear. Or maybe she still did? He hadn't been home in awhile.

Draco had stopped going home for the holidays when his father started trying to get him more and more involved in the dark side. Yes, he was a Slytherin and yes he hated Harry Potter and his stupid friends but Draco did not think mass genocide of all who weren't purebloods was the way to go. If it was up to him, he would stay away from all the Dark Lord nonsense for the rest of his life, maybe get a cottage somewhere secluded. But it wasn't up to him. At least not going home over breaks seemed to keep his father, and the Dark Lord, at bay for the time being. Dumbledore understood and let him stay at Hogwarts over summers and all other breaks, as Dumbledore didn't want to see Draco turned into a death eater.

Draco didn't see Hermione until potions class in the afternoon. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had gigantic dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept all night. He saw she had paired up with Neville Longbottom instead of sitting at the table with Ron and Harry, Obviously the night before hadn't gone as hoped.

Potions class went as normal, although Hermione seemed to be subjected to more of Snape's bullying and nasty comments than ever before. When class was dismissed, she quickly gathered her things and left in a hurry. However, she was followed by Ron and Harry.

"Oi! Hermione! Wait up!" Hermione tensed before slowly turning around and looking at Ron. He stopped, almost shocked at the tired state of her. "Did you not sleep at all last night? You look exhausted." Draco, watching from where he was leaning against the wall outside the potions classroom waiting for Zabini and Goyle, saw Hermione's fists clench and her jaw tighten.

"That's none of your business, Ronald," she replied coldly. Her lips were as thin as a wire.

"'Mione, how long are we going to be at this? I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier it's just… you didn't ask me either." Hermione's ears turned a brilliant shade of ruby red.

"You think that's what this is about?" Ron furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yes?" Hermione looked away and shook her head, her pissed off smile that Draco had seen many times before.

"God, you're so daft sometimes, Ronald Weasley." With that, Hermione stormed off to the Gryffindor dorms. As she was passing, she caught Draco's eyes. She gave him a look that only said 'this is none of your business, Malfoy'. He had seen that look thrown at him many times before though none of the times had been quite as withering as now. Suddenly he didn't even understand why he had even attempted to help her, why he had even considered standing up to his father for her (it's a good thing he hadn't). Anger washed through him as the snake watched the lioness walk away. _Filthy mudblood,_ Draco thought to himself. He wanted to make himself feel better but the derogatory term just made him feel even worse. He trudged off to his dormitory, knowing full well that was the last time Hermione Granger would give him so much as a glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Years Later, 6th Year at Hogwarts

As Hermione returned her library books to their rightful place, she wished things with each book to levitate to its spot. She wished Ronald and Lavender would stop snogging in front of her. She wished she had more time to study for her up and coming NEWTS. And she wished Harry hadn't gotten so damn cocky after finding out he was probably the 'chosen one'. Hermione checked her watch. It was almost time for her potions class. She never had any idea what to expect from Professor Slughorn in potions. One moment they were learning about common antidotes, the next they were learning where to find bazors. As she raced into the potions classroom, Hermione was careful not to make eye contact with Draco. While Draco hadn't taunted her since the Yule Ball, of even spoken a word to her, he had been letting off an incredibly cold aura when she was around. Hermione wasn't quite sure what she had done, she knew her and Draco would never be friends, but this new dynamic was different than anything she had ever experienced before. She had never felt this cold around someone. She quickly gathered with the other students in front of a medium sized cauldron and waited for Slughorn to start class.

Slughorn soon took his place on the other side of the cauldron, looked around at the curious faces of the students before flinging open the cauldron. Draco watched as those closest seemed to be pulled towards the potion and, he had to admit, it was hard to keep himself from moving towards it.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" The room was silent. When no one else rose their hand, Hermione tentatively rose hers. This was the most reserved Draco had ever seen her. The other time at the Yule Ball when the rock music had started playing. Draco tried not to grimace as he thought about the Yule Ball. That was in the past now. Him and Pansy were now together and had agreed to never talk nor think about that night. That also meant Draco wasn't allowed to talk to Hermione either, which he hadn't thought would've been difficult.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Slughorn's breathy voice said.

"It's amortentia, sir," she whispered. Her eyes were fixed on the potion as though she were in a trance.

"Exactly correct! And can you tell the class what amortentia is and its properties?" Hermione nodded.

"Am-amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. While it doesn't create love, it imitates it by creating an infatuation with the person. The potion smells different to everyone depending on what attracts us. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment and…" Hermione paused as if she was trying to identify the last smell. "Pine c-." Hermione sounded like there was another word after but she just stopped at pine. Draco's eyes widened when he realized what she could've been smelling. It must've been a coincidence. It had to have been one. He blinked a couple times, trying to clear his head and ignore the probing looks from his girlfriend. Slughorn quickly covered the cauldron, noticing the group of students had gotten significantly closer. Everyone relaxed and took a couple steps backwards.

"Now, for the lesson today we will be brewing a Draught of Living Death." Draco listened as Slughorn talked to them about the potion they would be brewing. The person that brewed it the most perfectly would get a small vial of liquid luck. On the count of three, everyone rushed to their station and started brewing. Draco couldn't help himself from stealing quick glances at Hermione. Her hair had gotten frizzier than it usually was from the steam of the cauldron and she seemed to be getting more and more stressed by the minute. Draco was half expecting her emotional birds to appear. But Draco remained calm and brewed the potion to the best of his ability. And soon enough, when the time came, Slughorn called times up and looked around at all the potions. When he got to Draco's, he dropped a leaf in. The leaf immediately shriveled up and died.

"It's perfect! Absolutely perfect! I reckon one drop would kill us all," Slughorn exclaimed before handing the potion over to Draco. Draco had to try his hardest not to look over and smile at Hermione. He couldn't with the prying eyes of Pansy next to him.

As they left, Hermione heard Pansy talking to Draco from somewhere behind her.

"So what did you smell, Draco?"

"Um, I smelled the ocean, peppermint, and um, your perfume." Pansy seemed satisfied with his answer. Hermione couldn't help but feel dejected. She had smelled Draco's cologne in her amortentia but she felt stupid for the thought of Draco smelling her crossed her mind. Of course he hadn't smelled her.

Hermione was on her way to divination when Pansy Parkinson cornered her in an empty corridor. Of course the one day she had chosen to take an alternate route.

"Pansy, what are you doing? I'm going to be late for class," Hermione sighed, trying to get away from Pansy's seemingly iron grip.

"Listen here, you slut. I know you smelled Draco's cologne in the stupid love potion." Hermione choked out a fake laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Parkinson, but I would never smell Malfoy in my amortentia. It only gives off the scent of things you're attracted to."

"Yes I heard what you said in class you insufferable know-it-all." Hermione shrugged.

"I'd be surprised if you smelt anything other than money and a strong family name," she snapped at Pansy. Pansy advanced on her and got into her face as Hermione felt her shoulder blades hit the stone wall behind here.

"Listen here you filthy little mudblood-"

"Pansy?" A voice came from behind them. Pansy whipped around and over her shoulder Hermione saw none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes as he turned to Pansy.

"Come on. Let's go." Pansy gave one last shove on Hermione's shoulders before turning around and following Draco up the stairs to divination. Hermione breathed out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. On a spur of the moment decision, she decided to skip on divination. She couldn't deal with Professor Trelawney. She went to her spot on the stairs in an abandoned first floor corridor that was across from the entrance to the dungeons. She summoned her birds, a charm she had been perfecting for years. She liked them. They kept her company. Shortly after sitting down, she heard loud clunky footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see a thick, ginger haired man coming down the stairs.

"Ron, what're you doing here? Where's Lavender," Hermione asked, standing up. Both were valid questions. No one ever came here and Ron was always with Lavender.

"Lavender's in the common room. She doesn't know I'm here." Hermione nodded, her confusion growing. "As for the other question. I heard about the amortentia in potions." Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Yeah? And? What about it?" Ron shuffled his feet and he looked down.

"Well, I didn't expect that was what your smell would be. I kinda expected it to be mint…" Hermione was just as confused as she was at the beginning of the conversation.

"Why on earth would I smell mint?" Ron couldn't look at her.

"Well, I use mint shampoo…" Irritation built in Hermione.

"So? Why are you standing here then?" Hermione clenched her fists.

"Well, I'd just thought I'd say that, well, if you did smell mint and just didn't want to say anything, it's okay. But you should also know that I'm with Lavender. And, well…" Ron trailed off. Hermione raised an eyebrow, urging Ron to continue. "Lavender suspects that their might be more to what you were smelling… That you were hiding what you were really smelling. And she doesn't want me talking to you anymore…" Hermione drew back. Ron's words stung her to the core. Yes, she realized that she wasn't going to be with Ron romantically, she understood and accepted that very well. What she didn't expect was that she was going to lose one of her best friends of six years in the process.

"Are you really so daft to think that I would try to get in the way of you and Lavender? Honestly, Ronald, I don't care. I give up. We're constantly bickering anyway so what's even the point. Walk away from our friendship, just don't come crawling back when you realize Lavender was wrong." With that Hermione turned on her heel and quickly walked away, her jaw clenched menacingly. Everyone in the hallway knew to steer clear of her. Hermione went through a portrait that Draco knew to be a passed to the seventh floor corridor. She was going to the Room of Requirement, where she could finally just be alone. Draco knew where the portrait went, he just didn't know the password. He turned to Pansy.

"Hey, I, uh, left something in divination. I'll meet you in the common room." Pansy gave him a quick suspicious look but then nodded and headed off in the director of the common room. Draco raced up to the seventh floor, knowing that Hermione would get there first. When he passed the Room of Requirement, he cleared his head and took a deep breath. _I need to find Hermione Granger. I need to find Hermione Granger._ He repeated these words in his head until a large door started to appear. Draco stepped in. It was a small room, not much bigger than the house common rooms. The walls were lined with shelves full of books. There was a couch and a fluffy armchair sitting in the middle and sitting on one end of the burgundy couch, knees pulled to her chest and head down, was a frizzy hair brunette. She wasn't crying however, she just seemed tired. Draco quietly crept to the couch and sat down next to her. Hermione's head snapped up.

"What did Weasley do this time," he asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Hermione just shook her head.

"The git thought that I was lying about what I smelled in the anamortia. Him and Lavender seemed to think I was lying and actually spelled Ronald's shampoo. So now Lavender is making up break up the friendship." Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before they could fall. Draco frowned.

"Well, did you? Did you lie?" He found himself anxiously awaited the answer, although he didn't know which answer he'd be more disappointed by. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," she said before sighing and pulling her legs to her chest. "I thought I would. I think there's always been a part of me that thought Ron and I would end up together. I was surprised when my smell wasn't mint." Draco was going to pry more into the scent of her anamortia but decided against it.

"You thought you and Weasley were going to end up together?" Hermione nodded.

"I know it sounds stupid-"

"You're bloody right it does," Draco blurted out. He grimaced expecting a slap from Hermione. He heard a chuckle next to him and slowly turned to face her. He was surprised to see Hermione smiling, although there were still tears in her eyes. They sat quietly.

"Do you still think, you know, there's a chance?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, Ron burned that bridge," she stated plainly. "Now I just gotta take a deep breath and move on." An idea popped into Draco's head suddenly.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Hermione looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. The same Malfoy smirk that Hermione had seen countless times before, although it felt different this time. When Hermione didn't say anything, Draco continued. "Making the sod jealous."


End file.
